Intensity
by Newbornson
Summary: A Vignette Series. Just, you know, describing a part in a scene. The Ballroom scene.


Intensity

Navigator: Bara Zeco

Station: Labyrinth

Class: Ballroom Scene, when they finally meet face to face.

Rank: One-Shot

Ship: J/S

Captain: Jim Henson. Get the drift of the wind.

Make: Vignette Series

-

They stopped and stood in front of one another, both gazing the other with a mixture of feelings that go beyond the number fifty-seven. Neither was aware of the music surrounding them, engulfing them; nor where they aware of the swirling dancers cluttering somewhat gracefully around them.

If anyone had bothered to stop and look at the two, they would quickly turn away, for the gazing was a special kind, the kind you only give to that true beholder of your heart. This gazing was more intimate than any physical contact dare to dream, for it told more than a hundred thousand paged book could describe and held more true and powerfully intense burning feelings than the sun could produce heat.

Jareth held Sarah in his eyes, truly, for the first time. No masks to wear, no game to play, no wins or loses to bear. It was just them, in a cramped ballroom, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

His thin lips had parted slightly at the sight of her, and remained that way as he gazed into her eyes that changed like a lustrous iridescent pearl in the sun's golden light. He was, to simply put it, in awe. In awe was he of her beauty, and, finally, of her so opened heart. In all the millenniums that he had lived through, never had he seen a soul of heart looks as pure in beauty as hers'. Her soul and heart gleamed as her eyes; maybe that's why they say the eyes are the window to the soul.

He could see why he was so attracted to her, like a magnet to its' opposite, for she was everything he wasn't, bright like the sun, pure as untainted water and beautiful as the whitest smooth cloud in all of the worlds. He felt his face relax and his eyes grow softer by each passing breath, realizing that he couldn't simply be without her.

Jareth's one true wish had shown in his mismatched eyes that Sarah had caught only for a brief instant. His one true wish was to stay here, in this place, with her, forever.

She felt warm inside at that thought and felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach gently yet rapidly. Her breathing hitched. She parted her lips in, not only to breathe better, but in awe at the beauty of the man before her. She fought a blush from staining her cheeks like sunburn. Her lips parted even more at her thoughts, she was gazing into the eyes of a man, and it simply astounded her. To know you're looking at someone who's yet to grow up in not only in body but in mind as well, as many people she's seen have lacked to do, is one thing, it's quite another to look at a person who is fully grown up, in both mind and body.

Her eyes lightened up at the prospect of being with him. Her heart fluttered and her breathing danced as she focused on him, something that normally happens when you stare at the holder of your heart, particularly when you fully realize that they are a man, or a woman. Her heart started beating like a drum now, in tune with the music box like music that she barely registered.

Sarah was entranced, mystified and completely curious about the man in front of her. She didn't bother to hide this from him, to not show him what lay behind her walls and into the swimming depths of her ever-changing eyes. She, in fact, wanted him to see what he made her feel, what he meant now to her, and what he could possibly mean to her in the future. The future between the stars. She showed him, just through her gaze, that she was willing to take that path with him and only him.

The way they gazed at one another, this man and young woman, made them stare in awe and wonder and in recently learned truth. They both realized, perhaps at the same moment, that neither couldn't be without the other, they could practically foresee their future, together, and both welcomed it, their mouths, still opened, but with excitement and eagerness of the future.

He told, no, showed her that he loved her and she showed him that she accepted him. This, my friends, is the power of a true gaze. To simply tell another with just the eyes that much information is more powerful than anything the sun could heave or humanity could muster on their own.

Such intensity, between those two.

-

A vast, ya scaly wager!

(That magnet thing right? If any of you want the picture I based this on, then please feel free to e-mail me, check the bio page. Please leave a review; it can be a flame, just as long as it points out things that would be better if shaped a different way. Constructive Criticism is always a must for me, so anything that seems off, like the characters, or the setting or the flow of words, anything, just clue me in and I'll see what I can do to make it better. Thanks)


End file.
